


Accident

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Accident, Car Wreck, Connor/Oliver, Fluffy Ending, M/M, hope you like it, second story, very excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is involved in a car wreck, which pushes Connor over the edge and forces him to finally admit that he has a damn boyfriend! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> So, i have a cool picture i want to put at the beginning of this fic but idk how to do that and i've seen people do it before. Can someone help me or tell me how? It would be greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the reading!

Connor is definitely NOT panicking right now.  
At least, that's what he keeps telling himself as he speed walks down a sterile hospital hallway. Connors face is set with determination, and he is determined, determined to make this as casual as possible. He is just going to go in, make sure Oliver is still breathing, and then leave. He can see himself getting closer and closer to Oliver's room, which causes him to start mumbling to himself as well.  
"You don't do boyfriends, you don't do boyfriends, you don't do boyf-"  
The words died in his throat when he steps into Oliver's room.  
The bed is elevated so he is sitting up while he sleeps. The stiff hospital blanket only covers his lower half, leaving his chest and the white heart monitors stuck to his abs exposed. He has a nasal cannula stuck under his nose as well. His glasses are sat on the side table next to a small thing of flowers and his hair looks so soft and nice without the usual product in it and that's what does it for Connor. His breath hitches and he drops his bag with a loud thud.  
The noise obviously disturbs Oliver because he blinks open his eyes a few minutes later.  
"Connor?"  
The sound of Oliver calling out for him is what snaps Connor out of his dazed state and makes him stomp over to the bed. Oliver tries to say something, tries to ask him what he's doing here but he never gets a chance because as soon as he reaches the side of the bed Connor takes hold of Oliver's face with both hands and presses their lips together in a harsh kiss.Oliver let's out a surprised noise but submits to it anyway and lets his hands rest on the back of Connors head.  
Connor pulls away soon enough though and buries his head in the crook of Oliver's neck, arms immediately wrapping around each other.  
"I thought you were dead" Connor groaned.  
Oliver smirked and rolled his eyes "Connor-"  
"I tried to go and see you today, after school".  
"Connor-"  
"But your neighbor said you were in the hospital".  
"Connor-"  
"I was scared to death, didn't know what to fucking think-"  
"Connor!" Oliver practically yelled as he grabbed Connor by his shoulders and pulled him away from his chest.  
"I'm fine alright? Just a bit of whip lash and a few hurt ribs" he said while looking into Connors teary eyes.  
"So your going to be alright?" Connor asked, a hint of desperation to his voice.  
"Yes, i should be discharged tomorrow" Oliver said with a chuckle.  
Connor let out a sigh of relief and dropped his head back against Oliver's shoulder "Thank god".  
Oliver smiled again, before confusion suddenly took over.  
"Wait, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you told me you don't do boyfriends" Oliver said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as Connor straightened himself out and sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
"I don't" he started as he gently took hold of Oliver's hand and gave him a prize winning smirk.  
"But your an exception".

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you enjoyed! Comments are greatly appreciated :P


End file.
